


Now and Forever my Omega Pt 2

by SlytherinSnape93



Series: My little Omega [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Omega, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Omega Harry, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: I finally decided to make a series out of the story “ Now and forever my little Omega”I still don’t know how many chapters of the series I will make.I felt that I couldn’t leave that story a simple One-shot.I hope you’ll enjoy this part …
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: My little Omega [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175783
Kudos: 34





	Now and Forever my Omega Pt 2

Erica moaned softly as her Alpa teased her clit with his fingers “ yes … oh alpha! …”. 

A week had passed from their first coupling during her heat and what a week had been! 

They had never left the bed, they mated repeatedly and Erica knew that she was pregnant.

They were going to have a cub soon and both were very excited about it.

As Severus gently rubbed his Omega’s sensitive clit in a circular motion, he watched her reactions. 

Ericawas lying on the bed, her eyes halflidded as she started grinding and thrusting her hips forward and back against his fingers. 

This only pleased Severus further,he sped up and begun rubbing faster, causing the little Omega to writhe in pleasure.

"O-Oh my... oh my... it feels so good Alpha! 

Please don't stop!" Erica panted frantically. 

Severus could feel his cock hard and throbbing as he rubbed it against her thigh. 

" You’re so beautiful my little Omega…” Severus murmured silkily, licking his lips as heleaned down between Erica’s thighs. 

Erica felt Severus stop rubbing her clit,but as she was about to tell him not to stop she gasped sharply asSeverus attacked her pussy locking his lips over the wet, swollen petals of her sex, and thrusting his tonguedeep inside. 

Each thrust was causing Erica’s slick, wet walls to squeeze around his tongue. 

Then Severus slid up and wrapped his lips around his Omega’s swollen clit giving it a couple of light sucks before he let it slip free again. 

After a few suckles, the Alpha dove right back in the hole savoring the taste of his Omega’s sweet nectar, moaning in enjoyment while listening to Erica squeals of ecstasy.

_“Your flower is so exquisite my little Omega… And your moans and squeals aredriving me mad!Cum for me, my sweet Omega…”_ Severus growled softly against Erica’s parted wet folds

The thought of being sprayed by Erica’s juicesmade Severus even more voracious.Severus placed his thumb on Erica’s clit and began rubbing it in a clockwise motion, while his tongue dug deep into the Omega’s channel and eventually found the right spot. 

"OOH!!A-Alpha.. I-I'm... I can’t…” Erica couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure of her Alpa’s tongue and finger stimulating her pussy. 

Her body was experiencing so much pleasure that she fell back onto the pillow behind her.Severus pulled away from Erica’s cunt for a moment "Yes my love! 

Don’t hold back, cum for me my Omega”before eagerly diving right back in. He rubbed Erica’s clitoris faster, lapping at her walls more ferociously. 

Erica’s whole body quiveredas Severus kept vigorously rubbing her clit, until Erica was ready to burst.

"Ahh... Alpha! Yes, I’m coming!

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Erica screamed as her sweet juices shot out of her pussy splashed into her Alpha’s awaiting mouth. 

Severus pulled back from Erica’s pussy as he kept rubbing her clit vigorously while Erica’s juices continued to splash Severus’s face. 

The man kept his eyes shut and mouth wide open, savoring the feeling of Erica’s sweet honey on his tongue . 

“I love you my Omega …” Severus cooed after a few seconds and Erica’s quivering body ceased moving. 

Severus wrapped his arms around her as he laid next to her “ I love you alpha ….” she meowed as she felt Severus hands caressing tenderly her abdomen.

After a few moments she turned and straddled her Alpha who gave her an inquisitive arch of eyebrow “I want to please you like you did with me, Alpha …” 

She said as her cheeks colored and Severus tenderly caressed her cheek “ Are you sure ?I don’t want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable my love …”

But Erica said in a sweet voice “ I want to do this … 

I want to repay you for the pleasure you’ve given me …” Severus pressed his lips fiercely to hers kissing her deeply and passionately, Erica moaned softly as she felt her pussy begin to tingle again.

She pulled away and smiled seductively at her alpha before she began to leave a trail ofkisses along his jaw, neck, chest, stomach and then shekissed the tip of her Alpha’s cock.

Severus felt a surge of pleasure and arched his back moaning softly as his hand tangled in his Omega’s hair guiding her. 

Erica began to lick Severus’s cock from the base to the tip with the tip of her tongue before she wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked gently “ Ahhhh Omega … 

You’re so good at this …” Erica’s cheekscolored at the compliment and her eyes bore into Severus’s. 

Then she began to take his cock into her wet hot mouth, while her eyes never left Severus’s.

Ericabegan to bob her head sucking on her Alpha’s huge rod, feelingthe soft skin and the veins under her tongue “ Mmmmhhhh … “ 

She moaned and the vibrations made Severus’s hips snap up as the man tightened his hold on Erica’s hair forcing more of his cock in her mouth “ Erica … 

Fuck if you keep this up I’m not going to last much longer ..” he panted as he watched his sensual little Omega pleasuring him in the most intimate way, it was so arousing. 

Then he felt her hand caress his testicles and massaging them and he knew that it was only a matter of seconds before his release would hit him “ Erica … I’m almost… I’m …” 

The Omega understood and hermouth began to move even more faster on his cock, while her handsqueezed and massaged his testicles faster. 

Severus was in heaven, the sensation Erica’s tongue and mouth were giving him was too much for him, with a scream of bliss Severus came in his Omega’s mouth.

Erica gulped down her Alpha’s nectar andcontinued to suck himtrying to milk his cock dry,and when hewas spent she laid next to him giving a purr of satisfaction.

Severus watched his breath and smiled “ Wow … you were great my little Omega … It was the best orgasm I ever had …” he murmured kissing her lips softly and she smiled playfully.

“ Really? Even better than when you are inside me ?” Severus let out a playful growl and in a second was on top of herbetween her legs, his cock at her wet entrance 

“ Nomy little Omega … 

Aspleasurable your mouth is,it could never beat the feeling I have when my cock is buried deep in your cunt …” he said softly kissing her deeply while his cock plunged deep within her.

Erica could only arch and moan as she felt her Alpha penetrating her in one hard thrust.


End file.
